


Heathen Chemistry

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: Harry es un cantante al que la fama le llegó casi por sorpresa y Louis es un chico que está teniendo problemas para tener una buena relación con su ex. Ambos necesitaban un respiro y lo encontraron a las afueras de un bar en New York.





	Heathen Chemistry

Harry sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. Sabía que salir casi a medianoche sin seguridad era casi un suicidio, pero necesitaba sentirse como un ser humano normal nuevamente. Después de todo, las cosas se habían dado demasiado rápido: un día era simplemente un escritor de canciones para famosos cantantes, pero luego había tomado valor y Rob, su productor, había decidido apostar por él y no se había equivocado. En menos de un año había grabado un par de sencillos y con la ayuda de un equipo publicitario había ascendido a la fama sin siquiera haberlo notado. 

Luego vinieron los conciertos, los fans –mayoritariamente chicas adolescentes-, con ellos los guardias de seguridad y adiós a su vida privada: teniendo veinticinco años debía escabullirse de la habitación del hotel para poder salir a tomar aire fresco, aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era tomar un trago en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera. Además, por alguna razón, saber que se estaba arriesgando, hacía las cosas más emocionantes, aunque estaba seguro que después de eso, Rob se uniría al equipo de seguridad solo para asegurarse de que nunca más se fugara del hotel.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? Rob te está buscando como loco —fue lo primero que dijo Gemma, su hermana, a través del teléfono. 

—Necesitaba un respiro. Salí por un trago —señaló con simpleza. 

—¿Sin seguridad?

—Sé cuidarme solo —era una respuesta estúpida, pero la pregunta de su hermano también era absurda.

—Apuesto a que sí, pero Rob va a matarte en cuanto te aparezcas por el hotel —dijo en tono gracioso. 

—Entonces disfrutaré esta noche —realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. 

—Solo cuídate, ¿sí? Avísame cuando vuelvas. 

—Claro, Gemm. Buenas noches.

New York estaba lleno de bares, pero luego de un pequeño paseo, decidió entrar a uno con grandes ventanales desde los que se podía ver la tenue iluminación del interior. El lugar no era muy grande, pero le pareció agradable, sobre todo porque nadie había reparado en su presencia cuando entró al lugar. De hecho, todos parecían estar muy inmersos en sus conversaciones, por lo que había un gran bullicio y debía confesar que sintió un poco de satisfacción que no fuera por él. 

Unos gritos de algarabía llamaron su atención y, con un nudo en el estómago, levantó la cabeza para ver qué ocurría. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una celebración de cumpleaños: en una mesa ubicada a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, unas quince personas cantaban la canción de cumpleaños para un chico alto de cabello corto y con tatuajes en los brazos. Sin previo aviso, otro chico se le lanzó encima para besarlo y tomar una fotografía, interrumpiendo el momento, pero el cumpleañero siguió sonriendo con tal emoción. 

Decidió sentarse en la barra y pidió una cerveza mientras revisaba su móvil. Mentiría si dijera que le sorprendía ver llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Rob, quien desesperado le exigía saber dónde y con quién estaba. Además, le preguntaba cómo podía ser tan estúpido para salir solo a pasear por New York teniendo en consideración que al día siguiente tenía un concierto allí y que sus fans probablemente ya sabían que estaba en la ciudad. Harry lo sabía y esa había sido una de las razones que lo habían impulsado a cometer aquella pequeña locura porque, a fin de cuentas, necesitaba un descanso de su nueva vida. De todas formas, pensó que sería bueno echarle un vistazo a sus redes sociales solo para verificar que nadie lo hubiera reconocido en el breve camino recorrido a pie desde el hotel. En efecto, parecía no haber nada sobre él dando vueltas en Twitter, así que, aunque sabía que probablemente Rob lo mataría, apagó su móvil: quería ser libre por una noche, lo merecía.

Apenas terminó su cerveza, decidió ir en busca de otro lugar solo por diversión. Pagó y salió a fumar un cigarrillo en la entrada para luego seguir su camino.

—¿Eres amigo de Ike? —escuchó que alguien le preguntó. Volteó a ver y dio con un chico de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Se fijó en que tenía tatuajes, por lo que su cerebro instantáneamente estableció una relación, bastante prejuiciosa, entre él y el cumpleañero del bar. 

—¿El cumpleañero? —intentó adivinar. El tipo asintió—. No, solo vine a pasar el rato. 

—Suertudo —dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Su rostro se notaba sombrío; no fue difícil para Harry notar que él no quería estar allí. 

—¿Tú eres amigo de Ike? —preguntó por simple curiosidad. 

—Eso estamos intentando —Harry lo miró tratando de entender aquella vaga respuesta—. Es mi ex —señaló con lo que él reconoció como decepción.

—Oh, entiendo —y así una conversación casual con un desconocido a las afueras de un bar, se había vuelto incómoda.

—Terminamos hace un par de meses —siguió explicando. 

—¿Fue muy malo? —se animó a preguntar.

—Me engañó con el chico que está adentro besándolo cada dos segundos —rió con amargura y Harry se sintió culpable por haber continuado con las preguntas a pesar de que se notaba que no era un tema superado. 

—Eso suena bastante mal.

—Es una jodida mierda — una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

Harry no quiso seguir jodiendo al pobre chico con sus preguntas fuera de lugar, por lo que decidió quedarse en silencio y simplemente encendió otro cigarrillo mientras intentaba recordar los lugares en los que había estado durante su última visita a New York. Con suerte recordaría alguno que le hubiera gustado lo suficiente como para volver aquella noche. 

—¿Nos conocemos? — Inquirió interrumpiendo nuevamente el silencio—. Siento que te conozco, pero no puedo recordar de dónde.

—No, dudo que nos hayamos visto antes —señaló riendo nervioso y miró el suelo para evitar el contacto visual. 

—Bueno, eso lo hace más extraño, pero… —se mordió el labio tomándose un segundo— ¿Quieres ir a bailar? Me hartó esta mierda —lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó fuertemente. A Harry le gustó su actitud y pensó que algo así era justamente lo que necesitaba aquella noche.

—Te sigo —el chico sonrió entre emocionado y agradecido. 

—Dame un segundo. Iré por mis cosas —iba a entrar pero se detuvo y volteó—. Por cierto, soy Louis.

—Ed —no era la primera vez que ocupaba el diminutivo de su segundo nombre para no ser reconocido, por lo que la mentira le salió naturalmente.

Harry lo miró a través del ventanal y vio cuando Louis se despedía del tal Ike. Incluso él desde la distancia pudo notar la atmosfera incómoda alrededor de ellos, intensificada, por supuesto, por la presencia del nuevo novio, quien, a su parecer, no era más que un niño inmaduro en busca de atención. Le pareció gracioso que tan solo unos minutos con Louis le bastaron para estar de su lado, aunque independiente de eso, le parecía que las circunstancias eran una mierda, porque, ¿qué persona decente propiciaba una situación como esa? Pensó que para Louis ese tipo de instancias eran un constante recordatorio de la infidelidad que claramente aún le dolía. 

Esperó en la puerta hasta que Louis logró salir de la desagradable situación con una sonrisa completamente falsa. 

—Listo —dijo en cuanto estuvo con él— Conozco un lugar que queda cerca. 

—¿La despedida estuvo muy mal? —preguntó cuando comenzaron a caminar. 

—No. Ike sabe que solo vine por cortesía —explicó—. No es mala persona, ¿sabes? Tuvimos una linda relación, lo amé y sé que él por lo menos me quiso bastante. Supongo que por eso me quiere cerca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo quiere que lo perdone —señaló con simpleza—. Sabe que jodió lo que teníamos. Sabe cuánto me dolió y ahora quiere mi perdón.

—¿Lo perdonaste?

—Lo hice. Parece estar feliz, lo que significa que las cosas no fueron peor para él —a pesar de que el tema aún le dolía, su tono de voz era tan dulce que Harry quiso abrazarlo y quedarse con él toda la noche. 

—¿Y para ti?

—Esperemos que al menos por esta noche las cosas mejoren —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que lo sorprendió y encantó. 

Sinceramente a Harry no le molestaba la idea implícita detrás de esas palabras porque Louis era —muy— atractivo y él desde hacía un par de años que estaba soltero. De hecho, la última vez que había dado un beso había sido a uno de sus mejores amigos luego de una noche en la que simplemente la ebriedad los había puesto más estúpidos que de costumbre. No es que por contrato tuviera la prohibición de tener novio o novia, pero simplemente durante el último tiempo no había conocido a nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, que le gustara lo suficiente como para querer establecer una relación. 

En ese sentido, por suerte, su bisexualidad nunca había sido un problema porque la industria por fin se había dado cuenta de que el tipo de público objetivo que podría escuchar su música estaba más abierto a la diferencia sexual. Incluso había algunos fans que fantaseaban con historias homosexuales, lo que francamente a él le encantaba porque quería decir que estaban explorando su lado creativo. 

—Es aquí —había dicho Louis deteniéndose afuera de un club llamado “Purple Sky” — ¿Habías venido?

—No, no lo conocía.

—Entonces prepárate.

Entraron al club cuando de fondo sonaba Let’s Dance de David Bowie, una de las canciones infaltables en cada lista de reproducción que Harry tenía en Spotify, por lo que el lugar parecía ser indicado para él. De hecho, casi sin notarlo había comenzado a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras Louis lo conducía a la barra. 

Durante el breve recorrido, pudo notar la variedad de personas en “Purple Sky”: parejas heterosexuales, homosexuales y lésbicas se besaban y bailaban sin pudor, pero también pudo observar grupos de chicos y chicas bailando aparentemente sin ningún interés romántico, sino que solo parecían estar compartiendo entre amigos. A Harry le gustaba ese tipo de variedad y sabía que New York era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podía encontrarla, así que le agradecía a Louis por haberlo llevado a ese club. 

Una vez en la barra, Louis pidió una caipiriña y él un mojito cubano.

—Buena elección —señaló Harry.

—Mis peores borracheras son culpa de las inocentes caipiriñas —respondió Louis en tono gracioso. 

—Lo peor es el día después.

—Sin dudas —Louis le dio un sorbo a su bebida para luego seguir hablando—. Entonces… ¿a qué te dedicas? 

—Uhm… soy escritor —no mentía, al menos no del todo. 

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, pero no de los famosos —intentó dejar el tema rápidamente—. ¿Tú qué haces? 

—Enseño fútbol. Soy entrenador en una academia de fútbol para niños —dijo con orgullo y Harry pensó que era adorable. 

—Eso es conveniente: nunca pude dar un pase bueno, siempre acababa perdiendo la pelota —Louis rió.

—Bueno, si me quedas puedo enseñarte lo que quieras… de fútbol, obviamente —nuevamente apareció esa sonrisa coqueta y su corazón se aceleró un poco.

Ese coqueteo implícito (¿o explícito?) logró ponerlo nervioso, pero le gustaba que las cosas se estuvieran dando con esa naturalidad. Cuando había salido del hotel hacía un par horas, su único propósito era salir por un trago con tranquilidad —las últimas veces habían tenido que cerrar el local para él y sus amigos, y sinceramente odiaba eso—, ver la ciudad y pasear un rato. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que terminaría en un club coqueteando con un chico que le había hablado por casualidad a las afueras de un bar. 

Le gustaba cómo estaba yendo la noche, pero más le gustaba la suave risa de Louis que en ese minuto llamó su atención.

—¿Sabes? Es gracioso, pero siento como si esta fuera una de esas citas que planeas por Tinder —dijo Louis. 

—¿Lo has usado? 

—¡Dios, no! —exclamó con fingida indignación—. Pero sé cómo funciona, no vivo debajo de una roca. ¿Tú lo has usado?

—No, creo que soy muy viejo para intentar ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí, somos de otra generación. Para mí es más fácil relacionarme con la gente físicamente… eso suena pésimo —volvió a reír y a Harry le gustó su sonrisa: era inocente y eso contrastaba con su forma de ser, al menos de lo que había podido ver hasta ese momento—. Lo que quiero decir, es que me gusta estar frente a frente con quien me interesa. 

—¿Como ahora? —preguntó Harry y Louis lo miró coquetamente antes de responder.

—Sí… justo como ahora —sonrió y luego le dio un sorbo a su trago. 

Harry debía reconocer que Louis le atraía, bastante, y definitivamente quería ver cómo terminaría la noche; estaba abierto a cualquier posibilidad, después de todo, solo tendría esa noche para disfrutar como cualquier persona. 

Bastantes tragos y bailes después a ambos les estaba costando mantenerse en pie, por lo que debían apoyarse el uno en el otro, generando un contacto físico que a ninguno parecía molestarle. Sin embargo, las cosas se salieron un poco de control cuando comenzó a sonar Atomic de Blondie porque Louis lo había tomado para decirle al oído que era una de sus canciones favoritas y él había sentido cosas al oler la mezcla de perfume y sudor que emanaba el cuerpo del oji-azul. 

Louis había bailado sensualmente durante toda la noche, pero en ese momento estaba interpretando demasiado bien la letra de la canción. Podía escuchar el susurro de la voz de Louis cantando “uh huh make me tonight, tonight make it right”, mientras bailaba junto a él y, sinceramente, lo estaba volviendo loco. Harry no era de fierro y hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo que lo que estaba haciendo Louis era cruel. En un instante de valentía, y calentura, tomó a Louis por la cintura para acercarlo más hacia él, lo que le permitió sentir el cuerpo del oji-azul quien respondió al contacto con una sonrisa coqueta. 

Aquel momento finalizó cuando terminó la canción y Louis se separó de él con una sonrisa cómplice. Apenas unos bailes le habían dado la razón a Louis: él era muy bueno para relacionarse con la gente físicamente. 

Estaba tan inmerso en lo que estaba sintiendo por Louis que ni siquiera notó que le estaba hablando hasta que lo sacudió suavemente.

—¿Ed es tu verdadero nombre? Te he llamado tres veces y no me has mirado —dijo en tono de broma, pero por un segundo Harry se sintió expuesto—. Necesito un cigarro — sin más, lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a la puerta de trasera.

El cambio de temperatura lo hizo temblar. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse al frío de la madrugada, pero cuando encendió el cigarrillo se sintió un poco mejor. Miró a Louis con el cigarrillo entre sus labios y lo encontró incluso más atractivo que antes, quizá por el hecho de que se veía feliz y no miserable como lo había encontrado en el bar hacía un rato atrás. Lo miró con detenimiento: vio los tatuajes en sus brazos, recordó el perfume que emanaba su cuerpo mientras bailaban y eso envió una señal a su entrepierna. 

Dios, debía ser sincero consigo mismo: de verdad quería llevarse a ese chico a la cama.

—¿Qué? —le había preguntado Louis al darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

—Eres bueno bailando.

—También soy bueno en otras cosas—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

—Muéstrame —ordenó de manera desafiante y vio fuego en los ojos de Louis quien lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo efusivamente.

Harry lo acercó tomándolo por la cintura y sintió una especie de electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo. Louis lo empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared tras él y sonrió con satisfacción: era de madrugada y estaba en un callejón a las afueras de un club besando a un tipo que en solo un par de horas había despertado en él un intenso deseo que comenzaba a quemarle el vientre. 

Se separó unos centímetros para ver el rostro de Louis, quien jadeaba con la respiración acelerada y los labios hinchados.

—Necesito llevarte conmigo —declaró Louis directamente. 

—Necesito irme contigo —respondió.

Louis sonrió cómplice para luego tomarlo de la mano y caminar hasta la avenida en busca de un taxi que los llevara a su apartamento, ya que por razones obvias Harry no iba a ofrecer el lugar en el que se estaba quedando. Al subir al taxi ambos se sentaron en el asiento trasero y trataron de comportarse, pero Louis se veía tan jodidamente bien que le fue imposible resistir el impulso de tomarlo del cuello para volver a besarlo. Con una mano, Louis comenzó a tocarle la pierna y fue subiendo hasta rozar su pene por sobre el pantalón, lo que provocó que un pequeño gemido se escapara de sus labios.

No supo cuánto duró el contacto, pero se separaron cuando el conductor les anunció que habían llegado. Pagaron y se bajaron para entrar rápidamente al edificio y dirigirse al elevador. Louis vivía en el piso 5, pero el camino se les había hecho eterno debido a la calentura. Cuando por fin llegaron y cruzaron la puerta del apartamento, Louis volvió a besarlo y Harry ya no pudo reprimir las ganas que tenía tocarlo. Le levantó la polera y se la quitó para poder ver y tocar su piel: los tatuajes en sus fuertes bíceps y lo bien que se sentía el calor de su cuerpo lo impulsaron a volver a sus labios para luego bajar por su cuello. 

Louis, sin previo aviso, volvió a su entrepierna, pero esta vez bajó el cierre del pantalón para poder tocarlo directamente y, dios, Harry había olvidado lo bien que se sentía que alguien más lo tocara de esa forma. 

—Vamos a necesitar la cama —susurró Louis sobre sus labios para luego separarse y conducirlo hasta su habitación. 

En cuanto entraron Louis se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano derecha a través de las piernas de Harry acercándolo a él para que su boca quedara a la altura de su pene. Harry lo miró y vio el deseo en los ojos de Louis, lo que provocó que su entrepierna ardiera de necesidad y expectación por lo que podría pasar. Louis sonrió lascivamente y solo jugó con él dándole besos en el vientre y acariciando sus piernas, pero sin tocar su pene directamente. Esto duró unos minutos hasta que Harry ya no pudo soportarlo e hizo que Louis se recostara para ponerse sobre él, lo que le permitió sentir el sexo el sexo de su compañero rozando el suyo.

—Tienes mucha ropa puesta —se quejó Louis.

—¿Crees que puedes solucionarlo?

Louis, con esa sonrisa que era la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y lujuria, le quitó rápidamente la camiseta y los pantalones junto a los bóxers, dejando totalmente expuesta su erección. Louis lo iba a tocar, pero Harry lo detuvo antes de que sus manos tatuadas hicieran contacto con su sexo. 

—Esto también es un problema —señaló tocando el borde de los pantalones de Louis—. Quítatelos.

—No quiero —respondió en tono gracioso.

—Oh, te gusta jugar.

—De otra forma no sería divertido —sonrió avergonzado al verse descubierto. 

—¿Seguro que puedes jugar ahora? Porque puedo sentirte y sé exactamente lo que quieres —Louis iba a protestar, pero Harry apretó suavemente su pene y sonrió bajándole los pantalones junto a la ropa interior. 

Harry vio que Louis se mordía los labios e instantáneamente le dieron ganas de volver a besarlo. No sabía si estaba tan desesperado por besarlo porque hacía mucho que no besaba a alguien o si era porque realmente le encantaba que los labios de Louis fueran suaves, pero dominantes a la vez. Se aseguró de quedar a la altura de Louis para que sus entrepiernas pudieras rozarse y con su mano comenzó a masturbarlo; movía su mano suavemente y se sintió satisfecho cuando comenzó a escuchar los suaves gemidos de Louis.

Miró hacia abajo y sintió gran deseo por llevarse el pene de Louis a la boca. Lo hizo y debía reconocer que sentir su pene crecer y endurecerse en su boca había hecho que su temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente. Incluso su propia entrepierna comenzaba a quemar, dolía y necesitaba alivio urgentemente, por lo que iba a comenzar a tocarse mientras tenía el pene de Louis en su boca, pero su compañero se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y se había liberado.

—Yo quiero hacerlo —dijo cambiando de posición para estar sobre Harry. 

Louis lo besó y luego bajó por su cuello, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. Su boca húmeda y caliente se sentía tan bien en cada centímetro de su piel que Harry no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Había tenido sexo antes, bastantes veces, pero en ese momento, con Louis tocando y besando su cuerpo, sentía algo especial; había algo diferente que no lograba identificar, pero que lo estaba volviendo loco. 

—Tócate. Hazme terminar —Harry no podía creer que fuera posible que cada cosa que Louis dijera lo calentara más, pero ahí estaba con su sexo palpitante, más necesitado que nunca. 

Comenzó a tocarse mientras Louis lamía y mordía el interior de sus muslos para luego subir lentamente y pasar su pecaminosa lengua por sus testículos. Harry tenía una panorámica privilegiada desde su posición, ya que dudaba que hubiera algo más caliente que ver a Louis sonriendo de satisfacción con un pene en su cara: sus labios estaban mojados con saliva y líquido pre seminal, y sus ojos brillaban de deseo, ansiosos por más. 

Cuando Harry pensó que las cosas no podían ser mejor, Louis comenzó a masturbarse, por lo que sentía cómo cada uno de sus gemidos acababa en su sexo. Louis lo hacía sentir todo con tanta intensidad que, aunque le avergonzara, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. El orgasmo era inminente, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse de placer, su pene ardía como los mil demonios y necesitaba… realmente necesitaba…

—¿Puedo… terminar…?

—¿En mi cara? Sí, por favor.

Solo un par de movimientos más le bastaron a Harry para acabar en la cara de Louis, quien luego de limpiarse algunas gotas de semen, se levantó para seguir masturbándose, pero ahora más cerca del pene de Harry. Harry bajó su mano para ayudar a Louis a terminar y no pasaron más de un par de minutos cuando Louis se derramó sobre su vientre para luego caer encima de su cuerpo.

—Eso fue jodidamente fantástico —dijo luego de un suspiro.

—Lo fue —susurró Harry aún algo aturdido por el orgasmo. 

Su cuerpo estaba tan flojo que se sentía casi como una pluma flotando en el aire. Había quedado tan débil que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera podría ponerse de pie sin sentir que sus piernas tiritaban. Sin embargo, tal como había dicho Louis, eso había sido jodidamente fantástico y no hubiese cambiado esa noche por nada del mundo. De hecho, pensó, antes de caer en la dulce inconsciencia del sueño, que no se arrepentía de haberse fugado y en ese instante no le importaban para nada las consecuencias.

Gracias Ike por dejar ir a Louis, pero sobre todo gracias Louis por aparecer aquella noche y regalarle una de las experiencias sexuales más placenteras de su vida.

*

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos durante la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue chequear la hora en su móvil. Lo encendió y las notificaciones hicieron vibrar una y otra vez el aparatito, pero cuando logró ver la hora, supo que era hombre muerto: ya era mediodía, así que debía llegar al hotel lo antes posible porque tenían prueba de sonido en menos de una hora. De un saltó salió de la cama para comenzar a vestirse, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Gemma diciéndole que estaba vivo.

—¿Todo bien? —escuchó una voz ronca tras él.

—Sí, es solo que debería estar en otro lugar en este momento —dijo poniéndose la ropa anterior.

— Oh —Louis sonó decepcionado. Harry lo miró y pudo ver cuando tomó su móvil—. Mierda, chicas, ya sé que el maldito concierto es hoy —susurró contestándole a la pantalla.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él esta vez.

—Sí, es solo que mis hermanas… —hizo una pausa y se sentó rápidamente en la cama— Espera… —Louis levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en él—. Dime que esto es una puta broma.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió sin saber qué hacer.

—Tú… —le mostró la pantalla del móvil— ¿Este eres tú? 

Harry sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas y respiró profundo sin decir nada. En efecto, Louis le estaba mostrando la imagen publicitaria que estaban utilizando para promocionar la gira por Estados Unidos. Así que… sí, el tipo de la fotografía obviamente era él. 

—¿Quizá?

—¡Jodida mierda! ¡Yo sabía que te conocía! —Gritó saltando de la cama— Eres Harry Styles. Oh, dios, tuve sexo con Harry Styles —se sentó en la cama como en estado de shock.

—No es la gran cosa, en realidad —intentó bajarle el perfil a la situación, aunque sabía que era una débil y pésima jugada. 

—¿Qué? Eres el ídolo de mis hermanas. Ellas…

En ese momento sonó el timbre y ambos se miraron. Luego, escucharon que la puerta de entrada del apartamento se abría y una voz femenina llamaba a Louis desde la sala de estar. Harry intentó pensar en alguna forma de salir de ahí sin ser visto, pero estaba en el piso 6, salir por la ventana no era una opción y era imposible salir de allí sin cruzar la sala de estar.

—Esas son Phoebe y Daisy, mis hermanas —y entonces supo que estaba perdido. 

—¿Se volverían locas si me ven aquí?

—Sin duda alguna. 

Louis se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa interior, una polera y salió de la habitación, dejándolo ahí sin ninguna explicación. Como claramente no podía salir de la habitación, tuvo que escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta con una mezcla de nerviosismo y pánico porque Louis no le había dicho cuál era su plan. 

Sin embargo, le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Louis había solucionado la situación: le había dicho a sus hermanas que estaba en medio de un gran problema así que necesitaba que se fueran inmediatamente del apartamento, pero que pasaría por ella a eso de las 7 de la tarde. Phoebe y Daisy habían aceptado, no sin antes hacerle jurar a su hermano que no llegarían tarde al concierto.

El maldito concierto. Ni siquiera sabía si Rob lo dejaría vivir para dar el concierto esa noche. 

—Listo. Se fueron —dijo Louis apenas entró a la habitación. 

—Gracias por eso. Yo también me tengo que ir —señaló terminando de vestirse. 

—Claro, lo entiendo. 

Nuevamente hubo decepción en la voz de Louis y en realidad él tampoco quería irse. Mordió su labio inferior pensando en que quizá podría quedarse solo para poder disfrutar un poco más de ese pedacito de libertad que había compartido con Louis. Sin embargo, debía ser un adulto responsable y volver al hotel para enfrentar a Rob. 

Las responsabilidades apestaban y aunque le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado su vida el último tiempo, en ese momento podría haber renunciado a todo para quedarse con Louis. 

—Lo pasé bien —dijo el oji-azul cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—Yo también. Necesitaba un descanso.

—Sí, yo también —respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

—Hablando de eso… ¿esto no fue sexo de venganza, verdad? —inquirió el oji-verde. 

—¿Qué? —Harry notó genuina sorpresa en su rostro—. Oh, ¿lo dices por Ike? ¡Dios, no! Hice lo que hice porque quería. No soy un adolescente resentido.

—Es bueno saberlo. 

Ambos guardaron silencio, pero sabiendo que había algo más que se querían decir. Harry notaba que Louis estaba nervioso, podía sentir que el oji-azul estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas y él realmente quería escuchar lo que Louis tuviera que decir. 

—¿Crees que…? Más bien, ¿te gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver? 

—Si puedes olvidar quién soy y además prometes no decirle a tus hermanas… Sí, me gustaría volver a verte —aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Cuenta con ello —Louis le dio el beso más dulce que había recibido en años.

—¿Tienes tu móvil? —Louis se lo entregó y él guardó su número—Ahora solo tienes que enviarme un mensaje y podemos planear una segunda cita. 

—Eso suena bien —respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Cuando dejó el edificio sonrió espontáneamente. Pensó en la noche anterior, pensó en Louis y sintió cosquillas en su vientre de solo recordar cómo lo había hecho sentir y las cosas que lo había impulsado a hacer. Louis lo había llevado a explorar una pasión y un deseo casi adolescente, lujurioso y, quizá, incluso peligroso, pero debía admitir que le gustaba. En pocas palabras, Louis lo había hecho sentir nuevamente en la tierra para llevarlo a explorar el placer de forma sublime; había tenido una de las experiencias más reales que había vivido y definitivamente quería repetirlo.

“¿Te veo esta noche?”, le escribió a Louis por WhatsApp.

“Sin falta”, respondió rápidamente. 

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No podía creer que se había atrevido a cometer la locura de huir del hotel y tener una intensa e inesperada noche en la que aparentemente había encontrado algo que ni siquiera sabía que había estado buscando.


End file.
